Hot Springs
by Unapologeticbreadloaf
Summary: ""Do I make you nervous, Max?" He asked leaning closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and the fringe of his wet bangs." Fang invites Max to go to a hot spring and things get a little steamy for our favorite mutant teenagers
1. chapter 1

**A/N- I am old to this website but new to posting content. I am trying to work out all the bugs, but I hope they don't deter from my story. Read and review please.**

It was a cold night and I enjoyed the feeling of the wind rustling through my hair as I sat on the edge of the cliff, my sneakers hanging off the edge. I couldn't help but notice how dingy they looked, and couldn't imagine how the rest of me must look in my current condition. My body was covered in bruises and old cuts from fights, and on top of that was what felt like an inch thick layer of muck. I was just another homeless kid, but this time I was a mutant homeless kid with a 14 foot wingspan and 5 mutant kids to take care of. Oh, and a dog, we can't forget the dog we had picked up in New York when we visited the city for the first time. I sighed thinking about how long ago that was.

There had been no sign of erasers or scientists for the last few months and I would be lying if I told you it didn't make me at least a little on edge. Not that I wanted them to attack us and start a fight, but it would be nice to have some confirmation on whether they were there or not. I wasn't really a fan of not knowing things.

"Hey Max," a deep voice said from behind me before he shifted to sit next to me. His legs dangled over the edge with no fear and I felt myself smile a little bit. What's to fear when you can just fly away from your problems? Oh yeah, in our case, everything. "How are you doing, you've been out here awhile?" Fang looked down at me, his long bangs flopping over his face and concealing one of his beautiful chocolate eyes from my view.

"I'm just on edge I suppose, nothing major" I smiled back as his finger tips lightly brushed against mine. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Well duh, I don't think I've ever seen you NOT on edge. Maybe like, that one time you got high and told me how much you looooved me" he smirked and held his arms out in the goofy way I had when I had gone in to have my chip removed. I punched him lightly on the arm and smirked. "You look gross" he commented and the smile faded from my lips.

"Oh boy, thanks for that" I said frowning slightly and furrowing my brows, "aren't you sweet."

"I didn't mean it to come out that way, I'm sorry" he laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "There is a spring a little bit away from here and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"Well when you put it that way, that sounds like a good idea" I smile back at him calmly but I feel my heart beat a little faster in my chest. Fang and I had always been just on the edge of our relationship, always keeping it as casual as possible with the kids being around and constantly being on the run. We hadn't had a chance to talk about what we were in months.

"Lemme just tell the kids" I said while standing up.

"They already know, Ig's is on watch" he shot me a cheekily grin that was out of character. I blushed, realizing that he had planned to get time alone with me from the start. He stood up slowly and took my hand before pulling me off the cliff with him. I gasped as I felt myself topple over the edge, cascading me into a free fall down the mountain, my hand clutched tightly in his. As we got closer to the tree tops below he released my hand and flung his wings out, catapulting him into the night sky. I smiled as I opened my wings and felt the air rushing through my feathers. The night air always blew through you a little bit different then the air in the day time and I just couldn't put my finger on it. I flew through the air, following a few feet behind Fang. By the time he finally dropped below the line of the trees we were several miles away from our camp and I felt a pang of guilt for leaving the younger members of the flock. I was their leader, their guardian, and I had left them in the hands- though they were very capable hands- of a blind teenager who had a knack for blowing things up with his gassy little assistant. I took a deep breath and dropped below the tree line. I wanted so bad to enjoy whatever was going to happen, we didn't always have things to enjoy in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"You said it was only a little ways" I complained lightly, I had a smile on my face, but I was sure he could hear the worry in my voice.

"Yeah, and if I had said that it was a few miles then you wouldn't have come. I make sacrifices" he kicked his sneakers off and motioned to the hot spring beside him. The steam rose up into the chilly night air and I could feel the excitement rising up in my stomach. I couldn't remember the last time I had taken a nice warm bath.

"And what about our dirty clothes? What are we going to do with them? Just put them back on after we get all clean?" I asked crossing my arms. I hated myself, why did I always have to be the party pooper?

"Okay, Queen Max, I was thinking that we could just change into the clean clothes that I brought with me" I said pointing at his back pack that he now slid off his shoulders. I blushed again and kicked off my shoes nervously. "So hop in" he said grabbing me by my hips and hauling me over his shoulder. He took flight and held me a few feet from the top of the water. I squealed in protest and pushed myself away from him, landing in the comfortably warm water. I bobbed to the surface quickly and brushed my matted and now wet hair out of my eyes.

"I told you that I thought of everything" he gloated triumphantly as he snatched up a bottle of shampoo and walked into the water, jeans and all. He tossed me the bottle and I caught it quickly.

"You drive me nuts" I replied squirting some of the soap into my hand before lathering up my hair. He sat in the water watching my as I cleaned myself.

"I do my very best" he smirked and shrugged his soaking tshirt off. I averted my eyes and dunked below the water to rinse the soap out of my hair. When I came up he was standing in front of me. Fang ran his delicate fingers through my wet hair, expertly getting out the knots. A shiver ran down my spine and I blushed knowing fully well that he saw it.

"Do I make you nervous, Max?" He asked leaning closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and the fringe of his wet bangs were just brushing against my forehead.

"No, not at all" I lied noticing that my sopping wet tshirt was suddenly too tight and clinging to me.

"So I don't even make you a little bit nervous?" He trailed a finger down my cheek and carefully took my face in his hands.

"No" I tried to shake my head but he held onto my jaw tightly. I tried to focus on breathing evenly.

"Not even when I do this..?" He asked leaning down toward me and pressing his lips gently against mine. All of the blood rushed to my face as I closed my eyes and relaxed into the kiss. Unfortunately my bliss was short lived. He pulled away with a large smile on his face and I stared up at him with large eyes.

"No" I replied, my voice barely a whisper. My body was shaking with excitement and I could feel what people call 'butterflies in their stomach,' except mine were wasps.

"Good" he said before leaning in for another kiss. This one was more intense and he wrapped his other arm around my waste, pulling me closer to him. My body was pressed flat against his, my tshirt sticking to both of us. He pulled away all too soon and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him too me. "Is it okay if I kiss you like this?" He asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Only if you don't stop" I smiled and bit my lip. My hands gripped his sides and he smirked at me.

"That's all you had to say" he leaned Dow again and took my mouth on his. Our lips parted and his tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I moaned quietly and he picked up the pace. One hand behind my head wrapped in my hair, the other gripping my hip tightly. I moved my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into his dark hair. He moaned and bit my bottom lip gently before pushing my up against the flat rock behind me. I was now sandwiched between him and the rock. Not a bad place to be, I thought to myself enjoying feeling his body up against mine.

With both hands holding on tightly to my hips he moved his mouth to my jaw before sliding his tongue lightly over the delicate skin on my neck. I let out a moan and instantly blushed as I felt him smile against my neck. He bit down gently and slid his thumbs under my soaking wet shirt. I shuddered as his hands touched me in places I'd never been touched before. He slowly moved one of his hands up to my breast, squeezing it through the damp fabric of my bra. I threw my head back and moaned again earning a low chuckle from the man in front of me. I slowly tugged my wet tshirt off of my body, letting it land in the water with a splash. Fang gazed down at my breasts appreciatively before giving me a cocky grin. He used his teeth to unhook the front clasp and his mouth quickly found my delicate pink nipple. I let out a small gasp and felt myself grow wet between my legs. I let my legs drop from his waste and fell back to the bottom of the spring. His mouth twisted into a frown when he lost contact with my body, but smirked yet again as I peeled off his wet shirt. I let my eyes wander over his muscular chest. I let my fingers trail lightly over the scars he had revived from Ari in New York while I took it all in. Of course I had seen Fang shirtless many times before, but this time just felt... different. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was shirtless and my lips were slightly swollen from his rough mouth on mine.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked brushing a wet piece of hair out of my face and smiling down at me. His smile was friendly enough, but I could see the desire burning in his eyes. He bit his lip while he stared at me, and I felt my heart flutter.

"You could say that" I choked out attempting to take my eyes off of his. It seemed merely impossible as he stared me down. One of his hands rested at the base of my neck where he had tucked my hair behind my ear, while his other hand found my hip again. He gripped my hip tightly and pulled me forward and into another heated kiss.

"There is more to come" he mumbled between kissed, his voice heavy with lust, as he began playing with the button on the front of my jeans. His fingers moved lightly and expertly as he unbuttoned my pants and tugged them down softly. I was wearing a pair of black lace panties and I mentally congratulated myself for wearing the only cute panties I own as he stared up at me with lust in his eyes. My heart was pounding and I'm sure he could hear it. I stepped out of my jeans and they settled the the bottom of the water.

"I think you're a little over dressed I mused looking down at his soaked jeans that were sticking to him in all the right ways. He nodded and slid them down his thighs revealing his green plaid boxers. The thin fabric clung to his erection and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared down at him.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked quickly As he observed my reaction. I nodded and tore my eyes away.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly his lips were back on mine as he pushed me back against the rock. His entire body was pressed against me and I blushed feeling his erection against my thigh, knowing we were only separated by a very thin piece of fabric. I moved my arm around Fangs neck and quickly tangles my fingers in his hair, pulling gently as I held him to me. His tongue ran briefly over my bottom lip and I granted him access to my mouth as his fingers found the hem of my panties and pulled them down my legs slowly. I felt myself aching for his touch.

"Oh, Fang..." I moaned as one of his hands found its way to my center. The other hand found its way to my thigh before hooking my leg up over his hip. His delicate finger pressed up against my sex as my breathing became more ragged.

"I like hearing you moan my name" he whispered as he found my clitorus and gave it an experimental stroke. I damn near fell to pieces and my knees began to shake. He smirked at me and tightened his grip on my thigh before inserting a long finger into my hot pussy.

"Jesus Christ..." I mumbled numbly and biting my lip. His finger pumped in and out of me gently as his thumb rolled over my clit.

"I want you to come for me" he tells me huskily in my ear as he picks up the pace before adding another finger. I can feel my walls clenching around his fingers, knowing that I might soon grant him his wish. He continues to finger me and expertly manipulate my clit while he leans down and places his mouth on the skin where my shoulder stops and my neck begins. He sucks lightly and bites, marking me. I moan out into the night as I come, my walls clenching hard around his fingers. I stretch my wings out on either side of me as I ride out my orgasm, feeling it throughout my entire body.

"Oh, Fang!" I cry out pulling his mouth to mine and thanking him with a hasty kiss. He pushes his boxers down and pulls away, his eyes searching mine for permission. I nod briefly and I feel him position the head of his cock at my entrance.

"This might hurt," he mumbles running his hand down my back before leading it to rest on my hip, "I'll go slow." After receiving a nod of approval he pushes the top in and I feel myself expanding around him. He fills me up and I wince feeling a sharp pain as he sheaths himself inside me. "I'm so sorry" he mumbles kissing my lips gently and letting me adjust to his size. He patiently waits for my face to relax before he begins moving inside of me. The sharp pain is gone now, replaced by a nice feeling of fullness. He picks up the pace and places a hand on my breast. His calloused thumb rubbing over the delicate pink nub. He tweeks it experimentally and moans as it causes me to jump, pushing his cock deeper into my waiting pussy.

"Oh my god" I moan out leaning my head against the rock behind me while I feel him moving in and out of me. He places his mouth on the exposed skin on my neck and bites down gently. One hand stays on my hip as the other explores me body, touching here and there. I feel a familiar tightening in my stomach. "Fang.. I think I'm about to cum" I say. My breathing is ragged and I feel like I am going to explode. I feel him smile against my skin as he pushes into me harder, burying his cock deeper into me.

"Yeah, me too" his voice is husky and it pushes me over the edge. I cry out as my walls contradict around him and I feel his fingers dig deeper into my hip. He pulls out suddenly as he cums, it lands on my stomach and on the inside of my thighs.

"Wow" is all I can manage before I am pulled into the water. His mouth on mine and my arms clinging to him. The warm water feels amazing against my sensitive skin.

"We should probably head back, I told Ig that we would only be gone for a little while" he smiles apologetically and kisses my pouted lips. I nod and rinse my body off.

"So that was... relaxing" I say smirking and shaking my wings of water before tugging on my clean tshirt.

"Yeah, I'll definitely have to steal you again sometime" he caresses my face as he cl

aims my lips again.

 _Authors note: Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient and waiting for the last chapter to be posted. I had just gotten out of school and was just taking some time to recuperate from college. If you want me to continue and make it more than a one shot just let me know!_


End file.
